


Time won't make me forget.

by mimikyun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gaster is not bad Dadster, How Do I Tag, Pre-War, Rating May Change, Reader Is Badass, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Royalty, Reader is a Sweetheart, Reader is a kid at first, Reader is a mage, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimikyun/pseuds/mimikyun
Summary: Heritor of the major family of mages, the most powerful and ancient one and also the human princess is certainly a difficult life.You had to take magic training lessons to learn how to control your powerful magic with the old erudite lady that lived in the most confined hill in monster territory, which is not convenient....It’s a shame both races are in the verge of killing each other.





	1. The training.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Imma be honest this is my first fanfic so be gentle, criticism and feedback are appreciated  
> Also if you see any errors pls tell me, English is not my main language but hey, I’m trying *shrug*  
> Anyway! please enjoy and tell me what you think about this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

‘‘__________’’

 

‘‘Wake up!’’

 

Your eyes twitched a bit.

 

‘‘Come on! Don’t make me throw you cold water again.’’

 

You adjust yourself in the bed.

 

‘‘Alright but you asked for it.’’

 

…

 

‘‘AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!’’ You jump out of your bed, shaking, your teeth clacking together, and rage running through your veins. C’mon it was like…the fifth time in the month you woke up like this. ‘‘A-A-A-ga-Again?!’’ You screamed. Well, you _tried_ , it didn’t came like a yell but a squeak.

 

‘‘You weren’t waking up, so I threw you a bucket of cold water’’ Said the blonde tall girl towering over you, looking at your shaking form so amused it made you even more angry. ‘‘But I warned you, and you shouldn’t be surprised to wake up like this, and expect more of this in the future’’ She said crossing her arms shifting her weight on one foot.

 

Your cousin, Sarah, was like your older sister, and yes, you loved her as much as she loved you, but God did you hate her when she wakes you up like this. Well, no, actually you just hate everybody that dares to wakes you up in the first place, but the wicked ways of your cousin of doing so, makes your anger reach another level.

 

‘‘W-what time it is, a-anyway?’’ You stuttered grumpily getting up from bed kicking your covers grumpily, walking towards your closet searching a new pair of dry clothes and a towel.

 

‘‘Six o’ clock,’’ She answered with a monotone voice.

 

You stopped your hand that was just reaching towards the clothes you spotted and turned your head slowly towards her. She shrugged and after a few seconds of glaring you silently grabbed your clothes and towel and got out of your bedroom, your cousin following behind you.

 

The castle was comfortably warm today, and it appeased the cold feeling in your skin, as you walked through the corridors, towards the bathroom. The blissful way the golden light illuminates softly the corridor almost made you snap out of your rage towards everything.

 

Almost.

 

‘‘Remember you have to train with Alwaid in her temple.’’ Sarah said, still following you.

 

‘‘I know.’’

 

‘‘Remember you have to get there early, you don’t want to repeat what happened last time you were late.’’ You shuddered remembering how you nearly got smashed by an elephant gold statue because your arms were screaming in suffering. The old lady told you that ‘the time you lost, the strength you lost and well…you have to regain it somehow’.

 

‘‘How can I not.’’ You muttered under your breath. When you (finally) reached the bathroom you turned to your cousin. ‘‘Well?’’ You said.

 

‘‘Well?’’ she mocked.

 

‘‘Go away, creep!’’ You yelled embarrassed and she barked a laugh walking away. You entered the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind you, letting out a heavy sigh.

 

You didn’t complaint about your life, living like well…a princess, it’s rather nice, considering all the bad things going out there.

 

After so many years humans and monster lived in peace and harmony, all the trust, security, love and acceptance that held both races it was all breaking into pieces. Nobody really knows how this madness started, some ~~humans~~ people says that monsters started taking away human’s children to take their souls, of course the very little humans that were smart didn’t believed that, monsters couldn’t do that, it’s just…not the way they are.

 

Monsters say that its humans that started this, that humans were killing monsters to gain LOVE, to gain more power than they already had. Thinking they were superior, that they were above consequences.

 

 Of course this didn’t went deaf in the human’s King ears. Accusing the King Asgore and his race of all the atrocities that rumors told. Of course King Asgore denied this, and calmly explained that all of this was a big and terrible understanding, which King Acrab suspiciously agreed.

 

A few months after this, the crimes between both races started again, and even worse, developing King’s Acrab rage towards monsters. The King Asgore could not allow this kind of offense and mistreat of his race, they were killing monsters! He had to stop this. Before a war broke between the races, the queens interfered, saying that there was a solution for this.

 

Both of them said that security would raise, both races would be equal in everything, and these issues had to stop for good. Both Kings agreed, but with one condition, this would stop entirely, or else it would mean a war. They had to look out for their races, and if a war was necessary, that be it then.

 

Right now the crimes were very little, the smart people remained silent and quiet; staying out of trouble, knowing it was for the best.

 

You still went out of the castle into monster territory, because let’s be honest, you prefer your monster friends than your humans ‘friends’.  Human kids were just loud and annoying!

 

Your dad, the king Acrab, always scolded you about it being dangerous and locking you in your bedroom for days, but you always managed to slip off your room without him noticing, thanks to your mom’s help. And truth be told he doesn’t feel like a father to you, you see him as a superior figure that you have to obey and that’s all.

 

After you showered you got out of bathroom, being as quiet as you could sneaked out the castle successfully. It’s not that you couldn’t go to your training lessons; your parents set them up in the first place! (For fear that you couldn’t control them and something bad happened) but you weren’t in good terms with your father right now, and every chance you got without his presence was a blessing. When you got out of the castle your cousin was waiting for you in the entrance with a carriage for you. You stared at it, and then glanced at her.

 

‘‘I’d prefer walk’’ You said with a grimace. You really hated being treated like a princess all the time, like you were something fragile, and must be protected. Yes, you were a 12 years old kid, but you could beat a grown ass men in seconds! That’s why you were training so hard every day!

 

That and you thought your magic was freaking awesome.

 

Sarah tilted her head and sighed deeply mumbling something like ‘we do this every day’

 

‘‘What’s wrong with it?’’ She asked deadpanning. She knew that you didn’t liked being pampered 24/7 but it was royal orders that she must follow.

 

‘‘Nothing,’’ You shrugged. ‘‘It just you know I prefer the ‘artistic route’,’’ You said air quoting with your fingers with what you thought was a innocent smile that turned out to be a mischievous one. Sarah looked at the sky in the verge of tears. It wasn’t the first time you turned any type of transport down. Well, you liked walking. What could you do? Such a shame it can’t be helped.

 

‘‘You realize you must run to get in there in time?’’ Sarah said in her last attempt to get you on the carriage. 

 

‘‘Yes..?’’ You said hesitatingly, you sure liked walking, greeting people and friends in the way. But running…? Let’s say you didn’t have that much stamina to run all the way there without having a heart attack.

 

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose sighing deeply. ‘‘Okay, give yourself an asthma attack and die, whatever.’’ She threw her hands in the air in defeat and made a signal to the driver, which rolled his eyes and mumbled something to himself about doing this everyday and started to drive off. Well at least someone shared Sarah’s pain, right?

 

Sarah looked exasperated that she was disobeying royal orders so often and when she looked at you she took a deep breath. You were mature to your age, but you sure as heck were a difficult kid. ‘‘I’ll go get you at the sunset, got it?’’ She said pointing you with her finger.

 

‘‘Got it, m’ dam!’’ You beamed. Sarah gave you a goodbye kiss in your head and then off you went to the highest hill in monster territory’s village.

 

 While you walked a few people greeted you, there wasn’t much monsters, and the little you’d seen seemed important people, but they still got nasty looks, and even if they were good hiding their nervousness you still noticed, you were a observant little peasant.  When you reached the entrance of the monster territory two big wolf-like monsters towered over you and sniffed you, before smiling and leaning to you to pet them. You knew these two, you always play with them when you have time to spare.

 

‘‘Acrux! Bessel! How are you two?’’ You said cheerfully petting the canines while they nuzzled into your hands with their snouts.

 

‘‘Nice to see you, buttercup.’’ Bessel said licking the palm of your hand making you laugh, it was cute seeing the way their tails moved happily from side to side ‘‘We’ve been as good as we can be right now’’ Acrux said with a sad in his voice and that made you sad too. It pisses you off all of this situation, you’re friends are being the most affected ones and being just a kid even though you are the King’s daughter, your father won’t listen a word from you.

 

‘‘M’ sorry’’ You mumbled into the fur of their heads hugging them tightly. Bessel pulled away with a sad smile in her soft features.

 

‘‘It’s not your fault, sweetness. And you shouldn’t be sorry, you’re the nicest human we had meet.’’ Bessel said messing with your hair affectionately, making you giggle and try to get her paw off your head. ‘‘You going to Alwaid’s temple?’’ She asked tilting her head.

 

‘‘Oh.’’ Damn you forgot about your training lesson! ‘‘I have to go! I don’t wanna die today!’’ You yelled while running the fastest you could through the village trying to not hit or push someone by accident. Some monsters looked at you and recognized you waving as you went pass them giggling to themselves, it wasn’t the first time you were late, and unfortunately, with your stubborn attitude it wouldn’t be the last.

 

‘I’m dead, it just… I couldn’t resist! Their fur looked so bright and beautiful today! I have to say it to them after the prac—’ You stopped dead in your tracks, the sound of someone whimpering catching your attention. You nervously glanced towards the temple that was visible in the top of the hill in front of you. ‘I-I’m sure they can handle it themselves just fine!’ You thought resuming your way fast-walking.

 

‘‘Please! I don’t want any trouble!’’ You heard the voice say...it sounded like a very young boy and behind those words were a sense of desperation, fear, anxiousness that made your heart ache painfully. You just couldn’t go on like you didn’t hear it, that was one of the reasons that the political situation was like it was right now, people went suddenly deaf when they hear problems. Too bad for you that you have a pretty good hear.

 

You turned on your heels and followed were the voice came from. The closer you got, the louder the whimpers were.

 

‘‘You don’t want any trouble, freak? Too late, we’re already on war!’’ You frowned at those words that seemed to belong to another young male; it surprised you that monsters were against monsters in a crisis time like this.

 

The voices lead you to a very desolated part of the town, there were just a few stores but they didn’t have much business. It seemed that the owners of the voices were behind a bakery. When you thought you saw their shadows you carefully peeked in the corner of the bakery and you saw four human kids and what it appeared to be a skeleton monster.

 

‘‘I just want my scarf back! Please!’’ Said the skeleton jumping with his arms outstretched trying to grab a hold of a very torn scarf that the tallest human kid had in his hand. The kids laughed altogether, the tall one lowering the scarf just to raise it again when the poor monster tried to grab it. 

 

‘‘This is what you deserve nasty monster’’ Said the tall kid, pushing the monster kid, knocking them off of his feet making them whine painfully when he hit the floor. You were told to stay out of trouble, but screw that! You weren’t going to let this happen!

 

‘‘Hey! Leave him alone!’’ You yelled showing yourself and walking a few steps forward.  All of them turned to you.

 

The humans eyed you from head to toe scoffing and smiling to themselves while the monster looked at you with a glimpse of hope in his eye sockets. Like hell you weren’t going to help! The poor kid had gray and black bruises in his bones and skull, and his clothes were torn and dirty.

 

‘‘Get out of here girly, you don’t want any trouble’’ Said one of them very slow trying to sound intimidating. You glared at them fisting your hands in an attempt of concealing the boiling rage in your veins. It was unacceptable that humans abused monsters and the deal that protected you all from a war.

 

‘‘That’s right, _you_ don’t want any trouble, so give him his scarf, leave, and I’ll let you go unharmed’’ You said calmly trying to do this the good way, like you were told it was right. All of them busted out laughing so hard some of them were wheezing.

 

‘‘Or what?’’ Spoke the tall one in a scoffing tone cleaning a tear of his eye. It seemed like he was the leader of them. ‘‘You’re gonna cry, girly?’’ He put his hands just below his eyes and twisted them like he was changing a light bulb. ‘‘Look, guys! She’s gonna cry! Boohoo!’’ All of them mocked the tall one and starting making whining noises to annoy you and make you cry. Well, it didn’t worked; if anything you were far beyond mad now.

 

‘‘Alright, I tried being nice’’ You raised one of your arms and stretched your hand, furrowing your eyebrows in concentration. The floor started to tremble and all of them stopped his mockery, looking at themselves and you in fear. Vines shoot out from the floor and slowly approached to the now shivering in fear human kids.

 

‘‘S-s-she’s a ma-mage!’’ One of them managed to squeak out before a vine tried to hit him and purposefully missing its target. The leader of them looked at the scarf in his hand, and then looked at you and found a shining bright (e/c) eyes piercing in his soul. He threw the scarf at the skeleton kid and then ran off without looking back. The rest of them did the same not before shooting you a fearful glance.

 

When you made sure they were gone, you made the vines retreat to the ground and then approached the skeleton monster carefully to not scare him.

 

‘‘Are you okay?’’ You asked in a soft voice. He looked up at you and for a moment you thought he was scared of you before he knocked the wind out of you by a bone-crushing hug.

 

‘‘THANK YOU, KIND HUMAN! I, THE GREATEST PAPYRUS, AM OKAY!’’ He ~~screamed~~ said looking at you with what you swear were stars in his eyes. Your soul warmed to this kid almost immediately and you couldn’t help yourself as you rubbed his skull in a affectionate manner smiling warmly to him.

 

‘‘It’s okay, The Greatest Papyrus, it’s my job to protect people!’’ You chipped happily. It wasn’t _precisely_ that protecting people was your job, but a ‘princess’ should protect her people by any means, and that was what you were doing. Yeah, not the best method but you never liked the senseless rules that your father put. ‘Princess can not fight’ Pfff, if that’s the case then he was the princess, not you.

 

As you both got up you heard footsteps running towards the both of you. Thinking it was one of the human kids you put an arm around Papyrus in a protective manner and created a fire ball in your free hand as you turned to look at the offender.

 

It was another skeleton, he was bigger than you, your head reached his chin! In his face was placed what it looked like a permanent grin that was all but friendly, you felt like his eyes were piercing in your soul. You calmed down a bit assuming they were related, but the skeleton didn’t faltered as he summoned bones aiming their pointy ends at you, Papyrus squeaked and squirmed out of your hold and put himself in front of you, while you looked at him a bit startled.

 

‘‘BROTHER! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS WITH MY NEW FRIENDS?? KEEP THOSE THINGS TO YOURSELF, YOU WILL SCARE MY FRIEND AWAY!’’ Papyrus looked like he might blow a fuse if the other skeleton didn’t obeyed. You would laugh if it weren’t that you are being silently threatened by his brother who looked ready to impale you if you made the wrong move. What was his problem anyway? It wasn’t like you were harming Papyrus. The small skeleton seeing his brother didn’t reacted in the slightest continued, ‘‘SHE SAVED ME FROM THE MEAN HUMANS THAT STEALED MY SCARF!’’ That seemed to snap his brother out of whatever mind state he was.

 

Hesitantly he made disappear the bones he summoned as you extinguished your fire magic, his suspicious eyes never leaving your confused ones.

 

‘‘THAT IS WAY BETTER!’’ Papyrus beamed content. He approached his brother and grabbed a hold of his pants looking up at him in what you could describe was the perfect puppy face that you haven’t mastered yet. ‘‘WHAT DO WE SAY WHEN WE ARE SORRY FOR NEARLY KILLING YOUR BROTHER’S NEW FRIEND, BROTHER?’’ That was so descriptive you internally laughed, but your body thought if you laugh the big brother would kill you on the spot ‘‘BROTHER, SAY SORRY’’ Papyrus said in a scolding tone glaring slightly trying to be intimidating, failing miserably, because the way his face furrowed was freaking cute. How does he do that with his skull anyways?

 

You could tell that his brother was the older one, and the fact he was being scolded by his younger brother amuses you. The big monster sighed heavily rubbing his face with a hand. He looked at you exasperated with a tired grin and stretched his hand out. You hesitatingly accepted it, being the far you could be of your arm. This remind you of a turtle hiding its head while shaking hands with a predator

 

You would think it’s funny if the turtle weren’t you.

 

As if sensing your fear he sighed and allowed himself to relax ‘‘calm down, kid. i’m not going to hurt you,’’ He said in a calm baritone voice that surprised you a bit. Maybe he was older than you thought? He squeezed your hand surprisingly softly and smiled a bit friendlier. ‘‘sorry for that, someone’s gotta keep safe this little man’’ He said rubbing Papyrus’ skull making him protest and try to get away from him. ‘‘honestly, i thought you were harming him’’ He let go of your hand and looked away seeming a bit ashamed.  You didn’t even know him and you thought it didn’t looked like him, but it was still cute anyways. He reminds you of a really big teddy bear that you saw in that toy store.

 

‘‘No, no, I understand, it pisses me off seeing humans bullying monsters!’’ You said frowning cutely. The bigger skeleton looked perplexed for a second but before you really noticed it was gone.

 

‘‘you’re a strange one, kid.’’ He said good natured crossing his arms over his chest. You frowned, had you said something weird to monsters? You have done it before though, but you didn’t understand what had you said wrong.  Seeing your confused face he said ‘‘a good strange kid’’. You smiled sheepishly feeling a bit dumb, and nodded.

 

‘‘My, My, I haven’t introduced myself! I’m (Y/n) (L/n)’’ You said happily, all the tension now gone for good. Both brothers looked surprised at you.

 

‘‘WOWIE! YOU ARE THE HUMAN PRINCESS!’’ If someone else had said it you would feel very angry and offended but Papyrus didn’t mean any harm so you let it pass.

 

‘‘Uhm, yeah! but please do not call me a princess, I don’t really like being called like that’’ You said trying to shrug it off the best you could without letting your annoyance affect your voice.

 

‘‘i’m aware’’ Spoke the bigger skeleton you looked at him raising an eyebrow and the chuckled, ‘‘i’m sans’’ he said waving lazily. Well, it was nice having a name to address him with. You smiled sweetly at both of them ‘‘Nice to meet you both!’’ You chipped. Sans looked at you as he shifted to one foot to another.

 

‘‘don’t wanna sound rude or nosey but whatcha doing in monster territory?’’ Sans asked eyeing you curiously. You could tell he was still suspicious about you, but it was a normal to be alert around a human nowadays, mostly you, being royalty and all.  

 

‘‘Being the mage I am I have to train daily to control my magic and—OH NO!’’ You suddenly yelled startling both brothers who looked at you a bit concerned. Well they have every right to be, you totally forgot about your train session! Again! ‘‘I-I-I HAVE TO GO! SEE YOU AROUND, GUYS!’’ You yelled running off to the hill leaving a very confused skeletons behind.

 

‘I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m _so_ dead’ You chanted in your head like a mantra. While you climbed the hill you were sweating like crazy and your hands were shaking. You were not going to live it if she decided to use the gold statues again!

 

There, in front of the entrance of the temple stood a very disappointed looking old lady, white messy hair falling around her shoulders, a pair of lime green eyes looked your fearfully form cautiously, like she knew all your sins.

 

‘‘ _You’re 30 minutes late’’_

You never wanted to cry for mercy so badly in your life.


	2. The Gaster Incident™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That could have been worse....right?

Well, the punishment weren’t so bad as you thought it would be, maybe because you explained that you saved a monster and that’s why you were late. Alwaid at first looked at you suspiciously, you tended to make excuses to free yourself of punishment but this time the anger in your eyes while you talked there was no doubt in her mind. But it amuses her sometimes how you talk about not wanting to die when you’re late. She wasn’t going to kill you!

 

But she sure as hell was going to make you beg her to kill you. 

 

‘‘One… two…three’’ Alwaid said keeping track of how many times you flexed your arms while being upside down on top of the roof’s temple. It was a punishment, but not the worse you’ve had. Being a mage has its perks; your body was much more resistant and strong than a human’s, even being a kid, even though, that’s not exactly the best way to train a kid but hey..gotta learn somehow, right?

 

Right?

 

‘‘Can I take a break, please?’’ You yelled a bit nasally. After all you couldn’t be upside down and talk normally with all that blood making pressure in your brain…talking about pressure…this is starting to make you a bit dizzy.

 

‘‘How many times have you flexed? Did you keep track of all of them?’’ She asked while she watched you from bellow, in the precious, safe floor.

 

‘‘A few times..?’’ You offered hesitantly. You thought _she_ was keeping track! Not you!

 

‘‘How many times e _xactly?_ ’’ She hissed, her neck hurting of watching up for so long. But what about you? Your arms, legs and spine hurt for being forced to keep the balance for so long without mentioning that your brain was going to burst out if it keeps pounding like that.

 

‘‘S-sixty?’’ You closed your eyes tightly trying to focus on not falling off the roof rather than the crushing feeling of your skull. ‘‘I-I can’t do…do much lon-longer!’’ Your arms started to shake slightly making it much more difficult to grab a solid hold on the top of the roof, the sweat on your palms almost making you slip. ‘‘Please, please, please’’ You begged desperately shaking your head.

 

Taking pity on your suffering form, she sighed and said ‘‘Alright, that’s enough.’’

 

Almost sobbing on relief you opened your eyes, your spine arching towards your stomach making your feet touch the roof. A bit shakily you removed your hands off the roof tile as you stood as straight as you could with your back aching in pain.

 

‘‘Get down here, there’s something I wanna give you’’ Being the kid you were you couldn’t help but get excited at the sound of receiving something. Running all the way down the roof you jumped in the edge of it crouching when your feet touched the floor to absorb the impact. Still a bit weak from the punishment you tried to get up swaying a bit in the process.

 

‘‘Come with me, little one’’ She said before turning and heading towards the temple. The temple itself was big, but the inside were pretty hollow, besides a basin of fresh water that were too tall for you to reach, a few candles, a big mirror that was the first thing you saw whenever you entered and a few gems that floated around the place that you never understood their purpose no matter how much you asked.

 

Silently you followed her towards the basin of water and watched how she sinks her hand in the basin. ‘‘Soo…What did you wanted to give me?’’ You asked curiously with your arms behind your back. She looked at you and pulled her hand out of the basin holding a gray tear-shaped gem that glowed gently in her hand, letting it fall off her hand to show the string it had attached. She offered it to you and you excitedly took it into your hands.

 

The crystal of the gem was cold and wet in your palms, but you didn’t notice it because when you touched the gem it started to glow a beautiful ruby color. She giggled gently at your amazed expression and patted your head to get your attention. You very slowly moved your head towards her but your eyes never leaving the red precious stone but after a few seconds your eyes locked with hers.

 

‘‘Is this…for me…?’’ You asked a bit out of breath. She crouched to your eye level and smiled warmly at you.

 

‘‘Yes my child, it is for you.’’ The old lady carefully took the pendant out of your hands holding it over your head and lowering it around your neck, the red stone resting perfectly over your chest. The weight of it feeling…right. ‘‘You can keep it but-’’ Your eyebrows furrowed confused, an uneasy feeling in your chest ‘‘You _have_ to promise me, you will _never_ take it off, alright? _Never_ ’’ You looked at her concerned, something bad would happen if you took it off? You didn’t speak your mind, just nod in understanding. ‘‘Promise?’’ She said in a weak voice, you looked her right in the eyes and you could see sorrow, sadness, regret…pain.

 

You grabbed her face with your hands and pressed her forehead with yours.

 

‘‘I won’t take it off, I promise’’ You whispered so quietly she wouldn’t have heard it if she weren’t so close. Alwaid laughed a bit teary and pulled away.

 

‘‘Probably you’re asking why I’m acting this way’’ She said sitting in the floor. You didn’t though towering her a bit looking her awfully serious.

 

‘‘I don’t know, but if you try to explain I’ll probably won’t understand’’ You said shrugging one shoulder smiling sheepishly. She giggled at your spoken thought and sighed. You perfectly knew that you didn’t understood a lot of things, you sure as hell wanted to, but your mind just couldn’t wrap around some things, and that’s okay, you’ll probably understand in the future when you’re older or it can be explained to you, right?

 

She got up off the floor and dusted her light blue robe. ‘‘Well, that settled I think your training lesson is over.’’ You smiled brightly at her and hugged her legs muttering a quick ‘thank you’ making her giggle and rub your head. You pulled away and started running out of the temple when a rush of wind and leafs went pass you and materializated in front of you in the old lady that was two seconds behind you.

 

‘‘Well, well, what’s the rush?’’ The smug smile she gave you while dusting her robe was proof she was proud of her little trick.

 

‘‘HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?!’’ You screamed in shock. It wasn’t quite teleportation but was waaay better than walking! ‘‘Teach me, teach me, teach me,’’ You chanted jumping excitedly. She shook her head and giggled when you pouted cutely.

 

‘‘Maybe another time, (y/n)’’ She rubbed your head a bit roughly messing your hair. A bit grumpy you got away from her and crossed your arms. ‘‘Ah ah, your lessons ended for today. Here’’ She showed you the arm she was hiding behind her back and gave you an old, big, heavy book with an cover of leather.  ‘‘You’re going to the village, aren’t you?’’ You nod ‘‘Return the book for me?’’ You shot her a playful glare and feigned a defeated look. ‘‘Alright’’ You said and starting walking down the hill when you realized something.

 

‘‘Return the book to….who?’’ You turned your head to ask sheepishly. It wasn’t your fault that you wanted to go! You got a new necklace, you can’t help but you wanted to show it off.

 

‘‘The scientist of the village, child. Ask for him’’ You fully turned to look at her incredulously. Was she really going to do this? ‘‘Now now, you like adventures, right?’’ You perked up at this. Well, if she put it like that…

 

You nodded still glaring daggers. You _knew_ she was manipulating you, but you couldn’t help it, you just were like this. But you swore you would get her back for this. She should _pay!_

 

You turned on your heels and ran down the hill passing through the desolated part of the town trying to not get mad remembering the human’s kid incident. You wondered what those kids were doing, bothering another monsters? What were they doing in monster territory in first place?

 

Lost in your thoughts you didn’t noticed when reached the center of the village. With ease you started walking around the town stopping in your regular stores to say hi, eat something if you were lucky and ask for the scientist, which people wouldn’t know how to respond, they said he weren’t in the same place for long, he was a occupied man after all.

 

A bit disappointed you sat in the edge of the font in the middle of the town eating a piece of bread some lady bunny gave you, although it wasn’t as warm and delicious as before now if anything tasted something like…frustration. The book in your hands became even heavier than before and your hands were sweaty from holding it for so long.

It was almost time to go back to the hill to wait for Sarah come and get you, after all she didn’t knew that your lessons didn’t lasted till sunset. She would flip her shit and go as far as staying with you in your lessons making sure you didn’t run off somewhere else.

 

You shook the thought, that wouldn’t happen. Ever.

 

Slapping your face a few times you got up and took a deep breath, you weren’t going to give up so easily, not now, not ever. You resumed your walking and kept asking about this mysterious man. Going as far as talking as fast as you could and running off to the next store.

 

You were reaching the end of the town were behind the stores you could see a wheat field and a forest behind it, the sun was at least two hours away from hiding so you panicked a bit.

By the time your hand touched the latch of a pastry shop  some bear-like monster carefully grabbed your shoulder to get your attention and crouched down to your eye level.

 

‘‘You’re the one searching for that scientist?’’  He asked in a soft baritone voice. You nodded looking at him with hope in your eyes. ‘‘Yes! Is he near? Did you saw him? Do you know where he is?’’ The bear seemed a bit lost on how in the world you managed to say that so fast, but shook his head and pointed to a dirt path between the wheat field that leaded to the forest. You looked at him a bit hesitatingly.

 

‘‘If you wish I could lead you to his house’’ Usually you wouldn’t go with a stranger to a forest, but this is a monster, you have see him around the town, and he sometimes used to give you pastries, like the others villagers, and truly you trusted monsters more than humans.

 

You stuffed the book between your elbow and your armpit and offered your free hand to the bear monster although he took it a bit surprised on how quickly you accepted his offer without asking he grabbed your hand anyway and started walking towards the… town….Wait, what? Weren’t you… going to the forest? As if reading your thoughts he said, ‘‘Oh! Don’t worry child, I’m just going to let my wife know where I’m going’’ Well, that made sense, though you truly calmed down when you saw a bear in a fancy light pink dress with a baby bear in her arms and a bear child holding her hand.

 

 When she spotted her husband she waved her hand but then settled her brown eyes in you.

 

‘‘Hello, dear’’ He said to her, rubbing her cheek affectionately making her giggle and look at him instead as she playfully batted his hand away but then looked at you furrowing her brows worriedly. ‘‘Is she lost, honey?’’ She asked her husband while petting your head with her free hand. ‘‘Oh no no, she’s trying to find the royal scientist’’ He explained and she nodded understanding.

 

‘‘W.D Gaster? He lives in the forest doesn’t he?’’She asked. The bear nodded again. ‘‘I’m going to go with her to his house, okay? I’ll be back in a little while’’

 

She nodded and kissed his husband furred cheek ‘‘Take care, dear, I’ll be waiting for you in the house’’ She was about to turn to go when she stopped and looked at you smilig. ‘‘I’m Saiph by the way’’ She told you, and started walking away from the two of you, the baby bear peeking over her shoulder making grabby hands at you and the child waving their hand.

 

‘‘Okay let’s go!’’

 

 

‘‘But why call them _honey_?’’ You asked for the fifth time already. On the way to the scientist’s house the two of you made a small chat asking dumb things just to kill time. You were discussing about his baby bear that they decided to call Honey. Like that’s weird right? It’s like some human named their child meat or…rice…

 

‘‘I’m a bear, right? Bears likes honey’’ He answered like it was something common. ‘‘B-but isn’t that like…bears favorite food?’’ He nodded chuckling at your slightly frustrated face. ‘‘That’s weird, what if…wait…if Honey ate a jar of honey, would that be cannibalism…?’’

 

‘‘HAHAH Child you— _wheeze—_ HAHAHAHA’’

 

By a few minutes you both reached a small meadow surrounded by forest, in the middle of it was a pretty house, smoke leaking from its smokestack.

 

The yellow, orange and red tones of the setting sun contrasted almost artistically the house and the grass around it ‘‘That’s his house?’’ You asked pointing the house. The bear nodded and started walking towards it.

 

You barely got to take a step when you fell in a small hole, dropping the book, the grass so tall it was tickling your nose. Squeaking you raised your arms; the bear howled in laughter and put his hand under your armpits holding you up against his chest. ‘‘Are you—haha I’m so sorry are you okay?’’ He asked still laughing. Still trying to shake off the feeling of falling you playfully hit his chest while he bend down to grab the fallen book and pass it to you.

 

‘‘No?? I almost died??’’ You offered sarcastically making the big monster double his laughing and start walking again trying to avoid more holes. It was fun being so tall! Even if you were being carried it still was funny. The sun rays were blinding you a bit so you put your hand in front of your eyes to block it.

 

‘‘Here we go’’ You noticed you two were in the door when the bear put you down and knocked the door. Inside the house sounded like plates and utensils clacking together before a voice said ‘One moment!’ a few murmurs ‘‘I’m coming!’’ Yelled a voice you swore you’ve heard before. Barely the two locks of the door unlocked the door swung open.  

 

‘‘HUMAN FRIEND!’’

 

‘‘Papyrus? What are you doing here?’’ Shocked, you were dragged into a hug that made you wheeze the air in your lungs. Awkwardly and very confused you put your free hand in Papyrus’ back and patted slowly still trying to process.

 

‘‘WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘WHAT I’M DOING HERE’? THIS IS WHERE I LIVE, SILLY FRIEND, THE QUESTION IS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!’’

 

‘‘paps? what’s up with the dela—?....uh…’’ You waved your hand shyly at Sans who just stared at you incredulous. ‘‘uh…hey’’ He said awkwardly.

 

‘‘Sans! Papyrus! How are you two?’’ Beamed the bear behind you. The small skeleton ran past you and hugged fluffy monster while Sans just shook his hand.

 

‘‘nice to see you, elnath’’ Elnath? Huh, you forgot to ask the name of the kind man who helped you… well now you feel bad.

 

‘‘Is Gaster home, Sans?’’ The bigger skeleton nodded and eyed you suspiciously while he turned his heels, and started to walk away. Papyrus pulled at your blouse and signaled you to enter the house. It was nicely decorated, there was a fireplace, a few soft-looking armchairs a coffee table between them and a dark red carpet beneath it.

 

You stayed as close as you could to Elnath gripping the book a bit too tight feeling slightly intimidated by the unmerciful stare of the big brother. The skeletons leaded you two to the kitchen, and you couldn’t help but stare amazed to the floating plates, jars, forks, spoons…surrounded by a gray aura that seemed to hold them in the air.

 

You were so occupied looking at this magic act that you failed to notice the owner of the magic until he spoke.

 

‘‘Elnath, my dear friend!’’ Chipped the scientist. You ripped your eyes from the floating jar of juice in front of you to look at the taller skeleton in the house. It confused you a bit, that the three of them were skeletons but they looked so different from each other yet…so alike.

 

The scientist approached his friend giving him a hug with a friendly double pat in his back before the smile whipped off his skull when he landed his eyes on you. Well…rude.

 

‘‘Is she who I think she is…?’’ He asked slowly, his eyes shifting from you to the monster bear incredulously.

 

‘‘The princess? Yeah! She’s almost every day in the village walking around it and helping people.’’ Elnath beamed patting your head, though you couldn’t help smile a second and grimace the next. If you felt intimidated before now you felt distressed now going as far as piercing the leather of the book with your nails unconsciously. What was his problem? Even Sans weren’t so harsh with you when you two met the first time! And the guy he tried to impale you with bones.

 

‘‘What is she doing in my house.’’ He spat, and you don’t like to admit that hurt more than it should have. Elnath clearly felt the suffocating tension in the air and said, ‘‘Come on, Gaster, she just wanted to…what did you wanted to do again, dear?’’

 

‘‘Could it be…I don’t know… _murder us_? ’’ You heard Papyrus and Elnath gasp. Too bad you freeze in place to say something. You’d never been accused for being a murderer, you barely hurt a fly!

 

‘‘How could you say such barbarities, Gaster!’’ Elnath put an arm in front of you as a shield in case of the worst. You prayed that was not the case.

 

‘‘Oh _you didn’t know?_ ’’ The venom in his voice was really sending pangs of pain to your chest. ‘‘Several of the monster Royal Guards were killed by mages this morning, though they were adults that doesn’t mean she can’t do it because _she’s a kid’’_ Gaster hissed the last part glaring _knives_ at you, one eye blazing blue, the other one orange.

 

‘‘She would never do that! She’s always kind and nice around the town since ever’’

 

‘‘So? There’s human actors you know. A _really_ good ones it seems’’

 

You couldn’t hear anymore, you mind just stopped working, you couldn’t feel anything, the anxiety and fear numbing your body, you didn’t even noticed the tears running down your cheeks until you blinked to clear your vision. You never felt so attacked, the anger and pain fueling your SOUL but you made your hardest to hold your magic in, but it didn’t worked. All the glasses in the house exploded, making skeleton kids jump startled and the adults stop mid argument.

 

‘‘ ** _I just came here to return this!_** ’’ You threw the book at the skeleton monster who seemed more surprised by the mere fact you talked than breaking every damn glass in the house. You two glared at each other for what it felt like hours though Gaster seemed more calm when the book you threw came floating towards him. He eyed it and all the anger left his face to a horrorized one.

You…were the kid Alwaid mentioned!

 

_‘‘Aw, why can’t you laugh just once to my incredible puns?’’ The taste of golden flower tea recently made invaded his taste buds even though he doesn’t have ones._

_‘‘I’m not a women of comedy, Dr. Gaster’’ Her lids dropping boringly as she took a sip of her own mug of tea._

_‘‘But I’m Gaster the pun master if you don’t laugh it would be a disaster so don’t make me shoot you with my blaster’’_

_‘‘Ugh, **stop** ’’ She hissed at the scientist who was coughing his tea in the fit of laughter he had over his ‘clever’ pun. ‘‘Forgetting that, do you have the book I asked you?’’ He stopped laughing._

_‘‘Yeah’’ He pulled the big book out of his package and handed it to her. ‘‘What do you need it for?’’ He asked incredibly curious._

_‘‘Something bad is about to happen and you know it’’ He nodded and she continued ‘‘This book is the only one that tells how to make a SOUL PROTECTOR.’’ He tilted his head confused. ‘‘A SOUL PROTECTOR is a magic-infused item that is able to preserve and protect and block the SOUL of the porter from any type of curse’’_

_The scientist sited straight trying to process it… That means that the SOUL_

_‘‘It’s inmortal…’’_

  _‘‘Exactly.’’_

_The scientist took a deep breath ‘‘Why on earth do you want to create something so powerful?’’_

_‘‘I can see things, Gaster…Bad things that are bound to happen in the future, far far in the future,’’ The old lady eyes were far lost in the nothing, like she was remembering something. ‘‘It is needed that this is created, I know how this crazy must sound to you, but you will understand eventually’’_

_‘‘Crazy? It’s demented! Insane even!’’ The doctor got up from his chair pacing around the temple’s meditation area. ‘‘Do you even know what could do this kind of artifact in the wrong hands?! It just doesn’t protect the SOUL...does it?’’_

_‘‘No…It…it amplifies the SOUL magic capabilities though it has its conditions per user. Thought of it like a fire ball, the angriest you are, the bigger it grows, unless you have a SOUL PROTECTOR then you would be a human torch and you could burn an entire village without sweating the slightest, though when you could hurt your SOUL badly if you overkill your boundaries—’’_

_‘‘Wait, wait, it has like…a time lapse for this…SOUL mode?’’ The ancient woman chuckled though it held less than a little bit of amusement._

_‘‘Yes, it has a ‘time lapse’ but I can’t say for sure how much time it would endure. It lasts the time the SOUL can hold such dangerous amounts of magic without being more than exhausting for the person, but if the user wished they could push their limits but it would be highly dangerous, it could do permanent damage to the SOUL’s person, it would crack permanently the SOUL, and even shatter the SOUL PROTECTOR and its owner’’_

_‘‘If it is so dangerous and powerful why do you want it? Even why all that power you couldn’t do anything against the human King and its army of soldiers.’’ The old lady shook her head._

_‘‘I don’t want it for that, the artifact isn’t even for me’’ The scientist grabbed his skull and laughed, hollow of any amusement and looked at the aged woman like she was crazy…_

_Well, maybe she was._

_‘‘You remember the child I told you about?’’_

_‘‘You want to give what could be the most powerful artifact in the magic world to. a. **kid?!?!** ’’_

_‘‘Yes.’’_

_‘‘ **ARE YOU MAD?!?** ’’_

_‘‘Watch your tone, Doctor.’’_

_The scientist was absolutely sulking now but muttered a quick apology anyway. He pinched the bridge of his nasal bone taking a deep breath for the million times now._

_‘‘Is there a valid reason to this madness?’’_

_‘‘I’ve been training this kid since they were a child, hard training, mental, physical, and magical. Their parents don’t care much about them, so I practically raised them. I **know** them, Gaster. Yes, they’re a mage and human, so what? Their SOUL is so bright and pure you’d be impressed.’’_

_‘‘What if…they turned bad?’’_

_‘‘You think I would do this if they were going to be bad in the future? Seriously, who do you think you’re talking to?’’_

_The doctor sat again in the now cold chair, and put his holed hands together as if praying that this won’t be a big mistake._

_‘‘You sure cherish this kid, huh?’’ The gray haired woman smiled tenderly._

_‘‘They’re so mature for such a young age…’’ The woman contemplated if this was good or bad for them…but she didn’t thought of it too much when the doctor spoke again, she didn’t mind if she kept thinking of it she would feel sad afterwards anyway._

_‘‘I trust you, Alwaid. I hope this turns out good.’’_

_‘‘Thanks, Gaster. It means a lot, and don’t worry, friend. They will do the biggest well, I’m sure…I believe in them’’_

_‘‘They sound nice though, can I meet them sometime?’’_

_‘‘They’re the sweetest kid you will ever meet.’’ The doctor smiled glaring playfully at the old lady who took the message. ‘‘Of course nobody will beat your angel of a child, Papyrus’’ She corrected herself laughing with the doctor._

_‘‘When I finish the artifact I will send the book with my kid, so you can meet them’’_

_The scientist let out a short laugh ‘‘It’d be nice to meet one of the very little owner of the more powerful item in the universe’’_

‘‘D…Daddy?’’ Papyrus was the first in talk when even his father froze in place not knowing what to do. The little skeleton pulling at his father’s clothes trying to shake him out of his vegetal state. ‘‘She’s…s-she is the k-kind human that saved me from the others h-humans’’

 

The mortified scientist just wanted to die in a hole. He just verbally attacked, threatened, accused of nothing, and made _cry_ the kid he wanted to met, well-known for being kind, innocent, good, and monster friendly who has _never_ in her life hurt a single monster physically _or_ emotionally.

 

Without mentioning this was Alwaid’s granddaughter, who, in the old lady’s words ‘were going to do the biggest well’.

 

He wanted to die right on the spot.

 

‘‘Child…’’ He began ‘‘I’m….oh god I’m _so so… **so**_ sorry. I-I…I just… I thought….’’ He didn’t know what to say without sounding like a colossal asshole.

 

‘‘Child? Are you okay?’’ Asked the visibly upset bear. Silently you were crying waterfalls. Not because what he said…well it w _as_ that and the fact monsters still feared and hated you…after all you’ve done to prove you weren’t a bad human! They still thought…that you were _evil._

 

‘‘I’m not…I’m not ba— _Hiccup—_ I’m not bad…I-I’m…not one of them…’’ Each word that fell from your lips were weak and high-pitched than the last. It broke the scientist’s heart seeing that he caused this and it was funny actually, scientists were suppose to be cold-hearted right? Well, he was a few moments ago so…

 

Gaster walked towards you carefully slowly trying to not scare you. It didn’t matter anyway; you weren’t going anywhere, might as well end this already. The doctor crouched down in front of you.

 

‘‘I can’t find the words to apologize to you, what I said was nasty and unforgivable from me, I should know better than judging a book’s by its cover, I…I’m…deeply sorry, child.’’ You look up to see directly into his eyes to see the truly shame and regret in those fuzzy white lights.

 

While you had the right to stay mad, you couldn’t, you could see that he was beating himself up for this, he even was sweating! You understood why he said what he said though, you also heard what happened with those monsters, they were tortured even before dying! And honestly, stay mad does you no good, so you cleaned your tear-stained cheeks and patted the now surprised scientist head.

 

‘‘I’ll forgive you’’ The doctor perked up at this ‘‘If—’’ Not so perked up now ‘‘—you make me one of your famous quiches! Everybody in the town would talk about them!’’

 

Alwaid was right.

 

This kid was…something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I like to write angst so much, but it's better this way right? That way your body is prepared to major hits of truck of feels(◕‿◕✿)


	3. This going good so far....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i should sleep instead of writing this

It was times like this that made you love the castle. It was in the exact location where you could see the stars and constellations shining in all its glory, you could even see…erm…what was it called again…? Oh yes! The milkshake galaxy! Or was it the lacteal galaxy? You really didn’t pay attention to the name, the book in which you saw it where pretty drawing and illustrations!

 

‘‘Hey, (Y/N), look at this’’ Sarah raised her hand from the grass and pointed to the sky. ‘‘That’s Orion’s Belt, do you see it?’’ You used to do this often with your Sarah, just….lay here in the royal garden and look at the stars, talk a bit about your days, or just stay in silence enjoying the other’s company.

 

‘‘That one?’’ You heard Sarah chuckle beside you and you turned your head to look at her, a dandelion tickling your nose making you sneeze accidentally blowing it in the air. Sarah looked at you and smiled tenderly. ‘‘This one, sweetie’’ She grabbed your hand, raising it slowly, your eyes following as she lead it to a string of stars that does look like a belt.

 

‘‘I see’’ You said quietly, Sarah’s hand letting yours go. But…there’s was still a question that bugged you. ‘‘Where’s Orion?’’ Your and Sarah’s head turned to stare at each other.

 

Sarah burst out laughing.

 

Upset you sat up ‘‘What’s so funny?!’’ You fumed while she was still laughing. Orion was hidden somewhere? It was a joke you didn’t understood? You hadn’t much time to think about it, you heard the perfectly cared grass crunched under someone’s feet as they approached. Sarah sat up as well when she heard.

 

‘‘Miss Sarah? Are you— o-oh! P-Pardon me, your highness, I did not know you were here!’’ It was one of the servants of the castle…Jai..sock was his name?

 

‘‘Hello, Jacob—’’ That made much more sense than Jaisock ‘‘—Is there something the matter?’’

 

‘‘Yes, lady Sarah. The King requires your presence in the royal saloon.’’ Sarah sighed heavily as she rubbed her face with her hand. You looked at her worriedly, was she in problems or something? You couldn’t help but get the feeling it’s your fault.

 

‘‘Alright,’’ She said solemnly ‘‘Tell them I’ll be there momentarily, I have to put (Y/N) into bed.’’ Jaiso—Jacob nodded offering you a reverence before he entered the castle. You turned to Sarah, ‘‘I don’t wanna!’’ You protested, it was late in the night but you didn’t care, you were a fuzzy 11 years old kid, you were anything but tired!

 

‘‘You always don’t wanna go to bed as you always don’t wanna get up in the morning so I have to wake you with my clever methods.’’ She picked you up from the grass and automatically you locked your legs so secure yourself and wrapped your arms around her neck. ‘‘Clever methods? more like _evil_ methods’’ Sarah laughed as she carried you towards the castle. As you two moved you looked at the starry sky, its stars twinkling a bit estrange tonight, they looked…

 

Dull.

 

 

‘‘(Y/N) Your father will have my head if I don’t go there right now’’

 

‘‘I need my bedtime story!’’ You whined. The puppy dog eyes weren’t working tonight. ‘‘If you so desired it, you could just hear it from one of the servants.’’ You shook your head vigorously. They used to do it when you were a younger, but you never felt the emotion when they related them as you felt it with Sarah, she made the best voices!

 

‘‘I’m sorry hun, I’ll make it up to you, I promise’’ She rushed from the door to your gigantic bed, pushing away the delicates see-through curtains around your bed and crawled to the middle of your bed to give you a good night kiss, get out of the bed, close the curtains and run to the door, flicking the light’s switch on her way. ‘‘I love you, ‘kay?’’ The door closed.

 

Ultimately things were getting worse and worse between the races.

 

Since (as you like to call it), The Gaster Incident™, he told you that you were welcome there anytime. After thinking about it, you asked if it was okay that you came after your training lessons you didn’t had anything to do afterwards anyway, and he agreed on one condition, you wouldn’t tell Alwaid a word of what happened, fearing for the poor scientist’s SOUL you agreed.

 

Of course still wandered around the town a little before going to his house, you had to admit you felt like a burden, especially when Sans wouldn’t stop staring at you like you were going to explode all the house’s glasses again, (of course you paid for all of them, it wasn’t that hard when you had unlimited access to the royal vault) but with time you proved you weren’t a treat so he allowed himself to relax around you when you played with his brother and even strike small chats with you.

 

Progress, my friend. _Progress._

Talking about progress, you were doing well with your Math classes! Gaster was horrified when he discovered you didn’t knew what subtraction and addition was.

 

You didn’t attended school for royalty rules which you really didn’t understand, kids attend school, and while you’re royalty you’re still a kid, but nobody listened to you anyways. Instead you had a personal tutor that came early Saturdays and Sundays, to teach you boring stuff in the boorish way. Without mentioning he was a _dick._  

 

You hated the guy so you asked Gaster to be your tutor instead but he refused, which you understood; your father would blown a fuse if you came home with a monster. Seeing your sad expression the doctor took pity on you and agreed he would gave you the advanced lessons he instructed Sans, because you knew the lessons he gave Papyrus.

 

It was entertaining how Gaster would teach and show, it was like, he was talking about a bird’s skeletal structure and then show you a bird and let you two touch its joints and the bones that you could feel underneath the feathered skin. Without mentioning it was funny how the doctor would tell a joke in the middle of a lesson, his son would shoot back, and you would try and tell a pun, though it would be so _bad_ it’d be good and everyone would laugh.

 

Of course, everyone except a shrieking Papyrus.

 

It was so wonderful how it felt like what families do. Well, you’d never known before now because your ‘family’ doesn’t do any of this, just Sarah and you.

 

Talking about her, you wonder what’s she doing in the royal saloon, she seemed pretty upset about going in there, well it wasn’t exactly you blamed her, as the Royal Counselor she would get lectured very often even if half of it wasn’t even her fault.

 

You got up from your bed, and walked down the little stairs around your bed pushing apart the annoying curtains rather roughly (they were useful to keep bugs away, aside from that, it were a pain to try to pull them apart, and close them again.)

 

The moonlight was the only source to illuminate your room. Walking towards the only window in your room you sat in its edge looking to the rock path that leaded to the human town. A few lanterns were still on and you could see a few persons walking around. You always wondered what they did in these hours of the night, it was cold and dangerous. You, at least, got that in mind.

 

You stuck out your head to look at your left and see what the servants were doing in the garden. It wasn’t uncommon that they were taking care of it on this hours, you asked them about it and they said it were better to do so in the moonlight, were they could grow big and beautiful.

 

‘‘Your highness!’’ You looked down to see a gardener talking to you ‘‘I know it’s none of my business but it’s dangerous to stick out your window like that!’’ You fighted the urge to roll your eyes. Yes, you knew they all ‘cared’ about your safety in a certain way, but you did this every night, besides, you were tougher than you look, but yeah, a 30 meters fall would hurt a lot, even for a mage.

 

‘‘Alright, alright, jeez,’’ You sighed and retreated yourself from the window after the gardener shoot you a kind smile. Now you didn’t have anything to do.

Just.

 

Great.

 

 

When did you fall asleep was out of your acknowledge, but not even the consciousness returned to you, the crippling feeling of uneasiness made its way towards you.

 

‘‘(y/n), buttercup…wake up’’

 

You stirred a bit before something in the back of your neck bugged you. It wasn’t like something was touching you, it was like those times you get a very bad feeling that tingles uncomfortably, and it wasn’t everyday you felt like this, but you didn’t like it when you do, your sixth feeling never lied.

 

Trying to kick the sleep and laziness out of your body you forced your eyes to open though they closed nor you opened them for two seconds.

 

‘‘You awake?’’ A hand shook your arm softly. You recognized the voice from one of the cookers of the castle. Agatha always gave you extra pastries every time she catches you sneaking in the kitchen. She was the very little servants that didn’t call you ‘your highness’ when it’s just the two of you. Of course you had asked all of them (or at least you thought you told _all_ of them, they were so many and so alike you really couldn’t tell) to stop calling you royalty names, but you guessed it was a very strict tradition to call royalty in superior nouns… that or they feared for what your father would do if he catches them being ‘disrespectful’ towards you.

 

 

‘‘What’s wrong? It’s—’’ _yaaawn_ ‘‘—It’s everything okay, Agatha?’’ When your mind finally took over your body you opened your eyes and sat up rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. ‘‘Where’s Sarah?’’ You asked the gentle woman standing beside your bed. She had her uniform with her white as snow apron, and you could smell the blueberries pancakes in her clothes. Her slightly aged facial features were contorted in a frown.

 

‘‘She’s out with the King and the Queen, something came up in the monster territory and she told me to wake you up, the tutor will be here momentarily.’’ You couldn’t help but groan, making Agatha laugh. You glared at her, she held up her hands smiling sheepishly tilting her head to the side in mock innocence. ‘‘Come on, don’t give me that look, young lady. Dress yourself up nice, your breakfast will be ready in a moment, child’’

 

‘‘Yes, Agatha. Thanks, Agatha’’ You sighed. She smiled and walked out the room.

 

‘This is going to be a long day…’

 

 

‘‘No matter the sequence of the factors—’’

 

‘‘Doesn’t affect the product.’’

 

‘‘….’’ Your tutor went silent; he couldn’t open his mouth to give you a lesson, because you would interrupt him and finish what he was going to say. The Mr. Buttstock felt like an idiot, had he been so stressed in coming that he forgot what he had teach you?

 

No that couldn’t be, of the little super organized persons he knew he was the first. ‘‘Child, how do you know all of this if I haven’t teach you this yet,’’ He said narrowing his eyes suspiciously at you. He knew you got training lessons with some crazy ancient woman in a distant hill in the monster territory. Maybe she was teaching you this..?

 

‘‘I read books,’’ was your flat response which made the tutor skeptical of the credibility of your statement. You didn’t even bat an eyelash when you answered! _Hell_ you didn’t even were paying attention to him, you were reading a biology book…?

 

‘‘Oh I’m _sure_ you do,’’ He hissed sarcastically, you rolled your eyes. ‘‘But how do you know what to read?’’ He pressed. If that old sack of magic was teaching you this, your parents wouldn’t need him to tutor you and goodbye to him. When he was hired by the Royal Counselor was the best day of his life, there’s no way he was going to lose this job.

 

‘‘I don’t,’’ You answered curtly. You knew you were bugging him, but you didn’t care, he was grumpy, rude, and he sometimes yelled at you when you didn’t understand some things he said. You never said anything because you always got back at him being annoying and obnoxious. The best of all, you didn’t need him, you’ve learned more from Alwaid and Gaster than him in all the years he’d been tutoring you. Hell you knew more than you should because of the few classes that Gaster had given you this pass two months.

 

‘‘Listen here you little—’’

 

‘‘PRINCESS!’’ The doors slammed open, two servants running towards you looking between you and your tutor. ‘‘A-Are you okay, your highness?’’ ‘‘Is everything okay, your highness??’’ They asked in unison. Both of them looked a little bit too pale, sweating, and it was a thing you wouldn’t have noticed if you weren’t so observant, but they were slightly shaking.

 

‘‘Calm down, the princess is okay, she was with me’’ Mr. Buttstock said. You were going to talk but he raised his voice like shutting you up. ‘‘WHAt’s the commotion about?’’ Two could play this game, and you sure as hell were a sore loser.

 

‘‘Whatever the commotion is about it doesn’t concern you,’’ You said walking away from him and pulling away the servants by their pants like you were going to tell them a secret your tutor couldn’t hear. You looked at him deviously making him turn as red as a tomato for rage and embarrassment. It was times like this you enjoyed being authority.

 

‘‘What happened? Why were you looking for me?’’ You whispered to the two of them, making Mr. Buttstock roll his eyes.

 

‘‘During the meeting between King Acrab and King Asgore some bandits assaulted the meeting saloon they were in, it got pretty bad, the human queen got sta— _uuuufff_ ’’ The other servant elbowed the one talking and he rubbed his ribs.

 

‘‘What happened to mom??’’ You asked furrowing your eyebrows, your eyes watering to the thought of something bad happening to your mom.

 

 You and her weren’t as close as you _should_ be, but with time you understood that wasn’t her fault, your father always _demanded_ her to be with him. Every little chance she got to spend with you, she did, though she somehow always ended up telling you how much she loved you, and how _sorry_ she was. You said multiple times that you didn’t understood what you should forgive, because, she was your mom! and if anything it was your father’s fault. Your forgiveness and your innocent mind that held no hate always warmed her heart, but as quickly she felt it, the feeling was gone. After all…

 

She wasn’t the one who raised you to be like that.

 

‘‘S-she’s uh…sick! T..The bad attackers got her sick, but she’ll be fine in no time!’’ Well, it wasn’t necessarily the _truth_ but it wasn’t precisely a lie either.  You’re in a hospital because you’re sick, right?

 

Getting stabbed _is…_ a sickness, right?

 

‘‘I-I need to see her! I can try and h-heal her!’’ You knew she wasn’t just sick, she was worse than sick you could see it in their eyes, there was something bad going on. ‘‘The best healers tried to heal her already, it looks like the blade held some curse—Ohno’’

 

Blade?? Curse?? So she _wasn’t_ sick! They lied!

 

‘‘You lied!’’ You yelled, tears in the corners of your eyes. ‘‘She’s not fine!’’ Shhh…One, two, three…You shook your head trying to compose yourself. Crying was for babies, you were too big for crying.

 

The servants looked downright terrified, the one who opened his big mouth wanted to dig a hole and die right there, the other one looked like he would kill him with the pale without digging the hole.

 

‘‘N-no! W-we’re sorry, y-your h-highness! We didn’t mean to lie!’’ They muttered waving their hands in front of you.

 

‘‘I can deal with the truth! Tell me exactly what happened!’’ They looked at each other nervously and then at you, seeing your determined face, and they fact they can’t disobey royalty, even if it’s a kid, they didn’t really had a choice.

 

‘‘Okay…’’

 

 

‘‘Princess wait please!’’

 

‘‘It’s dangerous to go outside!’’

 

She got stabbed.

 

‘‘Your highness!’’

Your mother got _stabbed._

 

With a cursed blade that was eating her SOUL piece by piece, and nobody could do anything.

 

And they _dared_ to say she was just ‘s _ick’?!?!_

And the worse thing, because _yes it could get worse,_ your dear father (notice the sarcasm) wouldn’t let any monster with a much more advanced skill of healing try and remove the curse. His excuse..

 

They were monsters.

 

You never wanted to slap your father more than today.

 

 

After dodging and escaping from everyone in the castle you finally got to the entrance of the castle, where the guards looked disconcerted you were even out of the library.

 

 ‘‘Wait, princess, I were given orders to not let you leave the castle—wha—? wait!’’ You didn’t had time to deal with this, so you used the new trick Alwaid teach you, though you didn’t turn in air and leafs like her, you were more like thunderbolt which roared when you turned into a human again. When you first used it you didn’t know that it only could be used in short distances, which ended by you having your head stuck in a bakery wall, when you tried ‘teleporting’ to Gaster’s house.

 

It would’ve been funny if you weren’t freaking out as much as the screaming horrified monsters in and outside the bakery.

 

‘‘Princess, please come back!’’ Shouted the guards outside the closed grate. You ran as fast as you could, following the rock path towards the human village, you could hear the guards shouting after you so you just skipped a few meters using the ‘shortcuts’ but quickly got tired of it so you stopped to take a breath when you reached the first few houses in the village.

 

‘‘Catch the princess! Don’t let her reach the hospital!’’ Shouted the first guard that entered the village. All the persons who were ignoring you or mid-greeting you after hearing this, every single of them turned to you almost creepily, positioning their bodies like they were going to catch a scared chicken.

 

Everybody freeze, even the guards who were in a similar pose.

 

You looked around to check possible escaping routes, but people blocked every path around you.

 

‘‘Princess,’’ spoke a low, calm voice which you recognized from one of the guards. You didn’t move a single muscle ‘‘We do not have to do this. Just come back—’’ Alarms went crazy in your head, you heard him get close. And some of the people were backing off. Like they had you cornered. Like this was over. Like they won.

 

The corners of your mouth curved into a downright evil smile.

 

You opened your mouth to let out an ear-raping scream that made everyone cover their ears crouching down like you were going to explode. The vibrations were so high and powerful everything looked fuzzy and every single thing that was made of glass broke.

 

After seconds that felt like ages, you closed your mouth and waited….

 

You felt a someone grab your arm and pull. You struggled against the guard’s grab going as far as kicking him in the legs.

 

‘‘Your Highness, stop. It’s over.’’ He started to drag you and the people withdrawn, relived they weren’t going to intervene.

 

‘‘Urmm! It’s not! Let me go!!’’

 

‘‘This. Is over.’’

 

**_RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_ **

****

You smiled.

 

‘‘It’s not!’’ You broke free of the scared guard’s grasp and ran over the creature causing all the screaming and panic in the village.

 

With a little more than three weeks of being born, being the size of a big tiger, the baby dragon was fluttering his small wings angrily, sputtering small shoots of fire and smoke, growling to everyone near as he made pass through the multitude to get to you. The gem in his chest glowing a furious red.

 

Hey, if it’s your dragon, he had to get a SOUL protector too.

 

‘‘Merak!’’ You chipped, the little dragon growled happily nuzzling his snout in your belly. ‘‘We have to escape!’’ The dragon flapped his wings excitedly a few times before following the road in front, you staying close to him. The people were so scared they didn’t even tried to block your way; they just got out of it, some people going as far as throwing themselves almost comically.

 

‘‘Get the princess and capture that thing! Now!’’

 

 

‘‘What did you do now, child.’’ She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

Of course she heard your call, hell, who didn’t? But she told you that it wasn’t for playing, _just_ emergencies, and a matter of life or death. She didn’t go to help you, because, first she couldn’t leave her temple, and secondly it wasn’t just a call anyone could answer.

 

That call was just for your dragon.

 

She told you a month ago that old legend who related of royalty members and powerful mages who used to have dragons as their protectors and loyal companion in fight. You asked so many questions she got light-headed.

 

 

_‘‘Child, please calm down and talk.slowly’’_

 

_You took a deep breath_

_‘‘Why?’’_

_‘‘Why what, child?’’ She laughed._

_‘‘Why they had **dragons** as their protectors and why the dragons did what they did’’_

_‘‘A big power always come with a big responsibility, child. Often, those kind royalty members, such as gentle kings and generous queens were given the blessing of a dragon egg.’’_

_‘‘Who gave them the eggs? Were they the stock?! Agatha says they are who bring the babies!’’ Of course you would think that, but the old lady couldn’t help but chuckle._

_‘‘No, it wasn’t the stock. Actually, nobody knows how they got there in the first place; you could say it was a ‘destiny’ thing. But one thing was certain, the dragon would protect you no matter what, even if its own life was in danger, they are precious and unyielding creatures that everyone’s respect.’’_

_‘‘How’s work all that ‘owner’ stuff?’’ You asked._

_‘‘The moment they’re born you **have** to be there, so they recognize you as their life companion, but is a very fragile process, what you do will decide if they accepts you or not’’_

_‘‘So it’s a process they have to do? Like…smell each other’s butts like dogs do?’’ Alwaid burst out laughing._

_‘‘It’s…something like that. But it’s like a heart-to-heart moment. You have to be a good person, be totally serene and reciprocate the dragon’s movements. Like…if it bows it’s head to you in a respectful way, you do the same.’’_

_‘‘Ooooh!, It’s hard to describe but it sounds beautiful and very intimate moment!’’ You chipped happily._

_‘‘Because it is, it’s a bond a person performs with a dragon, but it’s like….uhm….thought of it like, when they bond, the dragon becomes like…a second conscience. It knows when you’re sad, when you’re angry, when you’re happy, when you hesitate to take a decision, and no matter how far away you two are, what you feel, affects on how they feel.’’_

_‘‘Like…I’m controlling it? It sounds…bad…’’_

_‘‘No child, you are not controlling it, it’s like  when you’re sad, that makes me sad, because I love you, and I don’t like seeing you sad, understand?’’ You made an ‘ooohh’ sound and nod._

_‘‘And what happens to it if the persons die?’’ You curiously asked._

_‘‘It dies as well’’ She waited for you to ask more questions that never came so she continued. ‘‘there’s very of them around this lands, or even around the world people kills them to gain their treasures the non-owners have.’’_

_‘‘W-What? People kills them?’’_

_‘‘Yes, it is a horrid and unforgivable act, killing such magnificent creature, but it’s just how humans are, my child. They do what they do for power, that’s their goal. Some just want to progress, others want more power than others, and the ones who have the power other’s so desire, just want **more.** Sadly it can’t be helped’’_

_‘‘But…they shouldn’t like…work together and no matter what they have, work with others to progress and be better? Help each other? Like dragons and their owners!’’_

_‘‘Some of them do, child, some of them don’t.’’ After a beat of silence she was about to ask if you were okay but you talked first._

_‘‘Are we…like them, Ald?’’ The nickname made her smile a bit, but quickly wiped off her face when your words kicked in._

_‘‘In…some way we are’’ Grief decorated your face, like what she said had hurt._

_‘‘….’’_

_‘‘I don’t want to, Ald….they’re…bad’’_

She remembered how sorrowful your face was, like…if you had been contemplating if you were or not a bad person, for being a human…or half human, theoretically speaking.

 

But back on the present, the mere fact you called your dragon to help you made her worried, frustrated even. A dragon was seen like a dangerous creatures, while they were still respected, they also were feared. Even if it was a baby, it would cause so much commotion between both races it wouldn’t end well.

 

You _better_ have a good excuse for this.

 

 

Your lungs were screaming at you to get. a fucking. break. Though you weren’t listening, you were so close to her, you just had to find the room she is in. It helped that Merak made you time to ask politely for the room your mom was and then scream for him to come back and follow you through the hospital halls horrifying the poor nurses and doctors who nearly had a heart attack when they saw your winged buddy, who knocked over everything he had in his way accidentally.

 

You already checked the first and second floor; she should be in the third then! The key of her room was said it was the number 124, so you followed the hall calmly, looking to right, then to the left, reading the doors in each side of the hall.

 

‘122…123…124! ...I found her!’ You thought excitedly. Your hand paused mid-knocking, when a thought stoke you. Slowly you turned to you little friend who gave you an encouraging look with those fascinating yellow eyes. You thought of telling him to go back to Alwaid’s temple, but it broke your heart, seeing as he was so excited to see what got you so crazy out there, so you sighed and looked around.

 

‘‘Could you erm…be…like..really really _really_ careful and quiet? Mom is in a bad state and it would bother her if you started making noises.’’ You explained. A little while ago you learned he could understand what you said, and answer you with body language you still were learning to read.

 

He nod and huffed towards the door, you knocked the door softly, enough to be heard but not too loud to bother. A loud ‘‘Who is it?!’’ came as response. You recognized it as your father’s voice, and truly it didn’t surprised you, what did surprised you is that he was being so loud while your mom was in a delicate state.

 

‘‘It’s me, (y/n)’’ You said gently, your father ~~is~~ might be a jerk, but you won’t.

 

‘‘(y/n)?!’’ Was all your father’s said, though you heard a soft ‘‘Let her in, please’’

 

You heard a few steps before the door opened, the nurse moved to the side, letting you pass, but let out a yelp when the dragon behind you tried to pass as well. She made kicking moves towards him trying to shoo him away making him growl in response.

 

‘‘Let him pass, he’s with me’’ You said softly, the nurse looked at you like you’ve grown a second head, but did as told. Merak huffed at her, fluttering his wings annoyed.

 

Did…did he roll his eyes at her?

 

‘‘What in the world are you doing here, with a dragon! Where do you even found a dragon?!’’ Your father went from firm to exasperated, though you paid no mind as you rubbed your mom’s cold hand. Merak sitting beside you stood.

 

‘‘Let her be, Acrab, she’s a kid’’ Said your mom clearly done with her husband. Funny thing she said it like you always bring dragons home. Acrab crossed his arms in annoyance and looked away. As long as the thing didn’t break anything…

 

‘‘Why are you here, mommy?’’ You asked eyeing her weak form. She looked really pale you could see a few veins green and purple veins up her arms, dark circles under her eyes, her pupils a bit dilatated, her chest rose and sink irregularly.

 

‘‘Mommy’s a bit sick, sunshine. I’ll be fine in no time’’ She forced a smile for you, though it kind of deflated you more, something telling you she was lying. Merak suddenly stood and walked towards your father growling at him, the gem in Merak’s chest glowing intensively.

 

‘‘Merak? What’s gotten into you? It’s just dad!’’ You hurriedly said, however he didn’t bat an eyelash (mostly because he doesn’t _have_ eyelashes) growling at your father like he was some attacker. Your father withdrawn to a corner calling for help which busted from the door as two guards made their way into the hospital room.

 

Your mother covered her ears as she frowned deeply, the sound probably hurting her head.

 

‘‘K-Kill this thing!’’  Squeaked the honored King, the guards aiming their spears towards the dragon who turned to roast the new attackers. Panicked, not knowing what to do you said ‘‘If you kill him, you’ll kill me!’’ The guards looked surprised and your father huffed.

 

‘‘(y/n) Do not disobey my orders, she’s lying! Kill this thing, now!’’

 

‘‘If you kill the dragon I will order your torture and execution for killing a high royalty member.’’ Your mother said rather darkly, you looked at her grateful and then circled both arms around Merak’s neck and dragged him where you originally stood, beside your mother’s bed, kneeling beside the huffing dragon, petting his head in a attempt of calming the creature down. ‘‘The king overreacted, you may go, now.’’ The guards nodded a bit hesitant but did as told anyways. Acrab looked at his wife like she was crazy.

 

‘‘I’m sorry for the inconvenience, mom. Merak it’s not like this…I-I don’t know what happened, usually… he’s very sweet’’ The dragon kept looking at the king like he wanted to bite his head off, occasionally growling towards him, wings beating angrily in his back.

 

‘‘That’s it, I’ll go.’’ Your father said, walking angrily but slowly towards the door trying to not disturb the glaring reptile. ‘‘Demon’’ He spat, before closing the door.

 

‘‘Don’t worry, you look like a precious angel’’ You cooed to your friend, who nuzzled his snout in your nose, yipping happily. ‘‘He does look sweet,’’ Your mom said, outstretching her hand towards the dragon.

 

‘‘Mom, be careful, you’re hurt’’ She chuckled at you shaking her head, like she were the daughter. Merak raised himself in two paws, resting the other two in the bed, sniffing your mother’s hand, licking it a few times, and growling playfully towards her. ‘‘He’s such a cute boy, ain’t he?’’ You mother laughed, it was throaty and weak, but you liked hearing it, she laughed quite beautifully.

 

A few knocks on the door interrupted the happy moment, a nurse sticking her head out eyeing you sheepishly. ‘‘T…Um, I-I think it’s time for you to go home..? The queen n-needs rest. Visit hours ended…’’ She said nervously, fearing the queen would snap at her too like she did with those guards.

 

‘‘Do I really have to, mom?’’ You asked using your best weapon.

 

Puppy dog eyes.

 

However in that state she was immune to it apparently, she shook her head rubbing your head affectionately before giving you two pats, signaling you should go. ‘‘I’ll be fine, sweetie, healing mages are on their way here already, don’t worry’’ She said, smiling at you. You forced out a smile for her and nod, patting your buddy in his head to follow you out the room. He whined at your mom like saying goodbye and followed you out of the room. ‘‘Goodbye you two, take care’’ She said raising her voice slightly.

 

‘‘I’ll come back tomorrow! I promise!’’ You said already walking the hall towards the exit. You didn’t hear a response, but you knew she heard you anyways.

 

When you got out the hospital guards surrounded the exit, the leader standing in front of you.

 

‘‘We have orders from the king to kill the dragon and bring you to the castle.’’ He said. Well, they wanted to kill Merak, and with your mother out of the picture, your father will lock you forever. You usually went for talking your way out, trying to solve things the nice way. But this day, wasn’t your day, and you weren’t in the mood to be bothered. You wanted to go to Alwaid’s temple and see what she could do with your mom’s curse. If not, go to Gaster’s house, he’s a scientist, doctor _and_ a monster, isn’t he?

 

‘‘If the dragon dies, _I_ die, so if you want to kill him, you will have to get pass me!’’ The guards looked hesitant but neither of them said a word, the leader of them looking unaffected.

 

‘‘Stop lying princess, it’s over, that dragon will be dead by the end of the day’’. Welp, that did it.

 

Your patience snapped, your eyes started glowing a dangerously red color, the brightness of your gem being noticeable under the clothes. The dragon almost immediately picked on your attitude, growling, gemstone glowing as well, smoke coming out from his muzzle, wings rising up slowly.

 

‘‘Your highness….’’ He began slowly, clearly intimidated. ‘‘You do not have to do this’’ Your friend growled which made the leader jump slightly before regaining his composure.

 

Just when your magic was flaring up, suddenly, someone grabbed your arm and dragged you fast and rather roughly towards the empty road on beside the hospital. The person wore a leather coat, a hood covering their face from you and gloves that grabbed a tight but not uncomfortable hold on your wrist. They were a head and half taller than you, so it made it more difficult to see their face.

 

You didn’t struggle against them; after all they seemed to be helping you escape. Turning your head to look behind you, the multitudes of guards were running after the two of you, occasionally throwing their spears, of course, not aiming at you, but aiming the dragon running behind you.

 

The stranger turned in a corner, ran all the way the road until a corner or intersection came into view and often changed directions to try misleading the guards. Your mind was trying to process in which part of the town you where, but after a few moments you got dizzy, and you didn’t notice when you where in a dark alley, the stranger behind you covering your mouth and eyes, not in a forceful way but for logical reasons. Your mouth but to prevent you made a sound that could draw the attention, and your eyes because…your eyes glowed in the dark, not too brightly but it still was noticeable. Merak was cowering in the end of the alley trying to be as wary as he could.

 

After a few guards passed in front of you without noticing you, both of you let out a heavy sigh, the stranger’s hands falling from your face. You turned to them, grabbed the sleeve of their coat and dragged them out of the alley. It was pretty damn dark in there though it was past midday.

 

You gasped for air, after all, you’ve been running all day, your lungs wanted to get out of your chest. The stranger had their head down while they took big whiffs of air. A little throaty you said ‘‘W…Who a-are you?’’ The stranger remained still but after a few moments they took off a glove revealing a white boney hand.

 

‘‘ _Sans?!_ ’’ You whispered in a shocked tone. He put the glove again and raised his head a little to look you in the eyes ‘‘What. _are you doing here?!_ ’’

 

‘‘came to save you, duh’’ He answered like it was the most common thing to do. ‘‘alwaid called gaster and said you were in problems. i didn’t want to get dad in danger, neither papyrus so i came instead.’’ You stared at him horrified. 

 

‘‘ _You realize your risking your boney butt just be being here?!_ ’’ He hushed you waving his hands a little. ‘‘I’m already the most searched person in town right now! If they know you helped me escape you’ll be killed!’’ He actually chuckled at you, and shook his head.

‘‘first they have to catch me, don’t they?’’ He said winking at you with a smug smile on his perma-grin. You were so done you just threw your hands in the air and turned to leave remembering you could be seen so you turned again finding Sans looking at you like you were the biggest idiot in the world.

 

Merak looked amused too. Weren’t he supposed to feel what you feel or something like that? Ah right…it just affected how he felt. You guess he liked seeing you suffer? Actually both of them seemed to like your suffering.

 

 ‘‘Fine, Mr.I-know-everything-and-nobody-can-touch-me, how do you plan to get out of town?’’ He chuckled again and grabbed something from the pocket of his coat….

 

A band hair?

 

‘‘Why do you have it? You don’t have hair.’’ You took it from him, pretty unsure of what he expected from you to do with it. ‘‘my dad collects all the stuff he thinks can be useful later on his experiments. this is his old coat.’’ After a beat of silence he shifted his weight on one foot impatient. ‘‘are you going to use it or not?’’ He motioned to the hair band. You tilted your head confused. Sans groaned.

 

‘‘look, you have to go as unnoticed as you can. tie your hair, hide that necklace and take off as many clothes as you can’’ You eyed him like he just offended you but did as told anyway. Underneath your shirt you always wore a black tank top, underneath your pants a pair of white shorts which you often wore to bed, and took off your shoes and socks. You gave it to him and he tied the shirt and pants around his waist, stuffing the socks in his pockets as well as the shoes, they weren’t so big after all.

 

‘‘okay you’re gonna act like i’m your dad, until we get to the monster territory, got it? your dragon knows the way home right?’’ You nodded and turned to Merak.

 

‘‘Meet me in Alwaid’s temple, okay?’’ The dragon nod huffing, pushing small strands of hair away from your face. The dragon climbed the wall fluttering his wings to get on the roof and running as quietly as he could, roof from roof.

 

You turned to Sans but before he could take your hand you cleared your throat. He nodded to you to speak.

 

‘‘Mages have this weird feature that when we ‘activate’ our magic for the first time, usually when we’re born, we got this strange marking’’ You turned to your right side so your left was visible. There in your upper arm was a tattoo-like mark with a line around your arm; over it was a dot with a crescent moon around it.

 

‘‘It’s different to each mage, and mine’s its pretty recognizable,’’ You said rubbing your arm just under your marking. Sans sighed deeply pitching the bridge over his nasal cavity. Now how was he supposed to cover _that?_

 

Well, his plan worked after all, nobody neither noticed nor stared at them suspiciously. Except from the weird look they got, but he really didn’t blame them, this _was_ not weird…but not normal to see either. 

 

Sans were fast-walking with his head bowed, you were attached to his arm, face buried in the sleeve of his coat, your left arm covered between his side and his arm. A few guards passed by you but didn’t even stole a glance your way luckily.

 

When you two reached the entrance of the monster village, the dogs let you two pass without asking. It first surprised you, but then came to the conclusion that Sans probably told them of his little rescue plan.

 

When you two reached the waterworks in the middle of town, you immediately detached yourself from Sans’ side like he burned you, same for him, getting away from you like you were venomous.

 

You two just stood there awkwardly, until one of you decided to talk.

 

‘‘i—’’

 

‘‘you—’’

 

You couldn’t help but burst out laughing, him following almost immediately, the tension in the air, gone.

 

‘‘I—haha just wanted to uhm…thank you and all that. It was really dangerous of you doing so, but you did anyway…so uhm…thanks’’ You said sheepishly looking to the side. You heard Sans chuckle and felt his boney finger poke your forehead. Confused you looked at him. He was giving you your clothes.

 

‘‘Thanks…again’’ You took them from his hands at sat at the waterworks to put your shoes on first. It was really uncomfortable walking on hot stone bare-foot, it hurt when you put your socks on though, maybe you got an ampoule?

 

‘‘hurry up, we gotta get to the old lady’s house to report us.’’ He said jokingly sitting beside you with his arms stretched behind his back. You glared playfully at him and noticed he still had the coat on. ‘‘This day is hot, Why don’t you take off that?’’ You asked pointing to his coat. He looked at it, like he was realizing he still had it. He shrugged and leaned his weight back in his arms. ‘‘dunno, it makes me feel….important’’

 

You two burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea laugh while u can (ง°ل͜°)ง

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, tell me if you guys liked it, if u have suggestions I would love to hear them! Also Feedback is great (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง


End file.
